Stalker
by Lusitania
Summary: As Lonon's new secret admirer turns out to be a really deranged stalker, havoc reigns over their little group. Cody becomes the special target of the mentally retarded person as he has complete access to London's room


**Disclaimer: I do not own "The Suite Life on Deck" nor do I own any of its characters**

**A/N: Welcome to my "LODY WEEKEND MADNESS", a weekend filled with new updates and new stories regarding one of my favorite couples, Cody/London (Aptly named Lody). I hope you enjoy this fic. **

**Stalker**

**Admiration is NOT Obsession**

London looked at her phone for the umpteenth time today to find another message. She's been having a lot of messages from her secret admirer lately. It started about three days ago, after they docked in Austria and since then, the frequency of his text messaging is getting more and more.

"Another message from your secret admirer?" Bailey asked as she entered their room, laying the books on the table.

"Yup…I'm getting more and more each day" the heiress replied as she read the message out loud:

"_Words cannot express the joy I feel in my heart whenever I see you. My heart trembles, my stomach churns as I send this text message to you. I thank the heavens for giving me courage to admire your beauty"_

"Aww, that's so sweet" the girl from Kansas had a very dreamy look on her face. "Do you know who he is?"

"Nope…" the black haired girl gave her usual, clueless smile which quickly turned to a devious one "…but I have a plan to find out who he is"

"What is it?"

"I'll use Zack, Cody and Woody to have a stakeout of the entire ship" she explained, taking her bag from the desk and heading for the door "Those suckers will do anything if you pay them to"

"Well, for Zack and Woody, yes, they can be bought…Cody on the other hand…" Bailey gave London a skeptical look, knowing full well that the younger twin is heavy on the principles and stuff

"Ooo…you're right…and he's the smart one…" the heiress paused, halfway through the doorway. The farm girl has a point. Zack and Woody will easily bow before money…Cody…not too much. Worse, he's the smart one which means he probably has a good idea on how to do the job, where to do it and what to look for.

After enough thought, the black haired girl just shrugged it off, knowing that it'll come to her once she gets to him "I'll just talk him into it"

* * *

"One large orange smoothie" Zack yelled through the counter, calling the customer who ordered the particular drink.

"Zack!" London approached the blonde boy "…I have a job for you"

"What is it?" the blonde raised an eyebrow as he leaned against the counter.

"Lately, I have been having these messages from a secret admirer…" the heiress began to explain as she leaned towards the blonde and lowered her voice. For all she knows, her secret admirer could be anywhere near their current location "…I want you, Woody and Cody to try and identify him"

"What's in it for me?"

"I'll pay you" London took out a bundle of cash from her purse.

"DEAL!!!" Zack reached out to grab the money when London retracted it.

"Finish the job first, then I'll pay you" the dark haired woman glared at the greedy boy in front of her "also inform Woody and Cody"

"Well…Woody would be easy to persuade…" Zack leaned back, putting his hand in his pockets "…Cody on the other hand…not so much…you gonna have to deal with him"

London rolled her eyes…of course, she's faced with the same dilemma as when she talked to Bailey—Cody's righteousness persona. _'I bet he'll start talking about how wrong it is to invade people's privacy once I tell him about my plan. And then he'll start talking about nonsense like "I can't be bought" or something along those lines once I tell him about the salary of the job' _she thought. And speak of the devil…

"People please; you don't need a towel for every part of your body!!" Cody yelled as he placed more dirty towels on his laundry basket. The people of the ship are becoming more and more demanding. He remembered one guy used one towel to wipe one of his armpits and another one to wipe the other.

"Cody!!!" London yelled as she approached the younger twin "I have a job for you"

"Is it better than this one?" the blonde boy said with sarcasm laced in his tone. ANY job is better than this!

"Somewhat…I need you, Zack and Woody to spy on the passengers and figure out my secret admirer"

"London!!!" Cody furrowed his eyebrows at the ridiculous offer "It's very wrong to invade other people's privacy"

"I'll pay you!!"

"I can't be bought!"

London growled as her prediction came true…how sad. "Cody, I need you to do this for me" she gave out one of Maddie's puppy dog pouts that have been known to work like magic. She really needs Cody for this operation since he'll be the brains and Woody and Zack will be the arms and legs.

"London…" Cody begged back, asking her to quit the puppy dog pout…he hates it because it seemingly has the magical ability to force a person to submission.

"Please" she blinked several times.

Growling at his own softness, Cody finally gave in "Fine I'll do it"

"You mean the puppy dog pout actually worked?" the heiress immediately perked up "Oh my god!! I am so good!! Yay Me!!" she jumped, clapping her hands together in the process as she exited the scene. She hasn't changed her outfit in over four hours and now, she felt like a major charity case loser.

Cody rolled his eyes as he saw the heiress exit the deck. He turned around and immediately wished he hadn't as a towel was thrown at him, landing flat on his face allowing him to get a good idea on how body odor mixed with athletes foot smells like.

* * *

London sighed as the warm waters from the shower seemingly soothed her muscles. Turning off the faucet, she climbed out of the shower area, wrapped a towel around her torso and wore a bathrobe over it before exiting the bathroom entirely.

She was about to pick her outfit when her phone rang. Looking at the display screen, she saw that the caller was none other than her secret admirer.

Smiling to herself, she picked up the phone and pressed the answer button.

"Hello…"

…

"Hello?" London's brows contorted in confusion at the silence

Then, in a cryptic voice/tone, the man on the other line answered:

"You looked so sexy taking a shower"

To be continued

Please Review


End file.
